When The Past Comes Back For The Better Future
by GGirl16Hunter-DaughterOfApollo
Summary: Olivia is a pureblood? So what are her daughters then? 16 years after Olivia has graduated Salem Institute of Wizardry, Lemonade Mouth is still going strong, with some troubles between her and Wen. So what happens when Olivia is offered a teaching place at Hogwarts? Will the band find out her secret?
1. Prologue

**Olivia**

I walked down the streets of Muggle London with a headphone in my ear. I know, I know, I really shouldn't be using electronics, or be out by myself…

"Olivia?" somebody called behind me.

"Hermione! I haven't seen you since grade 5!" I exclaimed.

"It's been awhile." She agreed.

I look at the guy next to her and asked, "You're a Weasley, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"Just guessed." I replied.

"Yes, but how?" he asked.

"I'm a pureblood. And your family is considered the biggest blood traitors." I answered.

"Olivia, what are you doing in London?" she asked.

"I'm the new muggle studies teacher at Hogwarts."

* * *

_****_**So I finally found a name for this! I currently have the next six chapters written, and then I have my plots. It's going to be the longest story I've ever written, and details will follow in the next chapter.**

**-Olivia**


	2. Remembering the Past

**Olivia**

"Olivia!" Stella exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"You were mumbling something about school. We've graduated fifteen years ago!" she exclaimed.

"Right, sorry." I said.

It's actually been sixteen years since I graduated Salem. Ten years since the twins were born. Ten years since I've been a single mother.

The twins. Jaqueline Lux and Kailyn Mia. Wen wanted nothing to do with me since they were born. We were engaged at the time they were born. But when I told him what I was, he decided I was a freak.

The twins, their legal name is still under their fathers. They don't know what their true last name is. They just go by my last name.

They don't know who their father is. And most likely, they never will.

They know they're witches. But they don't know if they're pureblood or half-blood.

There was a clatter from upstairs.

Kailyn ran down, covering her face. By instinct, I knew she broke something.

"Mom, I'm so sorry! I broke the DVD player." she exclaimed.

"It's alright Kay, it was an accident. Can I see the broken pieces?" I asked and she hurried to retrieve it.

"Olivia how is it fine your daughter broke something? She's 10; most kids don't break DVD players at this age!" Stella exclaimed.

"She's my daughter. And I know she didn't mean it." I said becoming angry.

"It's her daughter. Let her be a freak." Wen said.

That's when I lost it.

"You know what, I'm different. Just because I can do things nobody in this band can, that doesn't mean I'm a freak. My family's always been big on blood purity. My mom and I are the only blood traitors in the family. I'm proud to be a pureblood and if you call me a freak once more, I'm not afraid to do something hasty, even if it will land me in Banati." I growled. "Oh and guess what, the twins are purebloods, not half-bloods like I told you."

I was engaged, and yet, the father wasn't my ex-fiancé.

The father was someone else, and the formerly mentioned ex-fiancé didn't know. Until now.

The crack outside suggested an apparation.

"I'll get it." Jaqueline said running downstairs.

"Who are you?" she asked from the door.

"Jake." I whispered as I caught a glimpse of who it was.


	3. The Secret

**Olivia**

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I've been looking for you since my dad landed in Banati." He replied. Well, I knew his dad was in prison… I'm the one who put him there after all.

"Mom, who is he?" Jaqueline asked.

"This, is your father." I answered.

"Look at the time, we better go." Stella said pulling Wen and Charlie.

When they were out of sight, I pulled him into the house.

"Olivia, what's going on?" Mo asked or more, demanded.

"This is my ex-boyfriend? And I didn't tell you because you'd want to meet him and his family wouldn't like that?" I said.

"But- but, what happened to Wen?" she asked. To think she knows we'd broken up around the time the twins were conceived.

"I dumped him as soon as he found out I'm different." I said.

"We're all different." Scott said.

"Yeah, not like that." I said.

"Mom, here's the broken pieces." Kailyn said with an armful of wires and metal.

"Lay them on the table." I instructed before pulling my wand out. I whispered _Reparo _and the DVD player was fixed.

"When do I get to do that?" she asked full of hope.

"Next year, you'll learn all about the basics of magic. One more year, Kay," I answered. "But don't even think about underage-magic."

"What the hell?" Mo screamed.

I whispered _silencio _under my breath to stop her rambling.

"Olivia what's going on?" Scott asked.

"You don't know? Wait, of course you don't. You're my step-cousin. I always forget that." I said.

"Olivia," he said.

"Jake? A little help?" I asked.

"She's a witch." He said.

"Way to put it out there." I said.

"What did you just call her?" Scott asked.

"He called me what I am. I'm a witch." I said.

"You're not a witch." He said.

"Yeah I am. Well, muggle stories always makes witches seem evil… I'm a witch as in I'm magical." I explained.

Mo kept moving around wildly and I took the charms off of her.

"Olivia Rebecca White! What the hell was that for?" she screamed.

"You annoyed me." I said.

"How can this whole thing be? We've all grown up learning about how these were all just stories, and not real." Mo said.

"Yeah well, some of us grow up thinking muggles are stupid so… We're even." I said.

"How are you making a joke at this time?" Jake asked.

"Easy, I grew up listening to stories about how blood purity is superior, and so did you." I said.

"Doesn't mean I believed in it."

"Says you."

"Oh, so now I'm the bad guy."

"You've always been the bad guy."

"Wow, Olivia. You hold grudges." He said.

"What'd you expect? I have my dad's blood in me." I countered.

"Are you going to explain anything anytime soon?" Scott asked impatiently.

"The twins are purebloods. That's when… Oh god this is hard to explain. For us, most consider themselves purebloods if all four of their grandparents are wizards and your parents are as well. All my grandparents and my parents are magical, so I'm a pureblood. Well, all six of them are purebloods, but that's not the point. And all Jake's grandparents and parents are purebloods as well, so he's also a pureblood. Since we're the twins' parents and we're both purebloods, which make them purebloods as well. If their father was Wen, they'd be half-bloods, which basically means at least one of their parents are magic, but they don't have to be purebloods." I explained.

"So is there a school and everything?" Scott asked.

"There's a lot all over the world. In North America, there's Salem, Alma Aleron and one in Canada I can't remember the name of." Jake said.

"And starting September, I'll be teaching Muggle Studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which is in Scotland." I said.

"What is a muggle anyway?" asked Mo.

"It's someone who's non-magical that's not a squib. A squib is someone with no magical talents but still have at least one magical parent." Jake answered.

"Somebody's gotten smart." I said.

"Shush, just because you've always had the best grade only tying Rebekah, doesn't mean I don't know anything." He said.

"Well, she was in the S dorm." I said.

"What's that supposed to do with anything?" he asked.

"For one, S dorm is known for smarts. A dorm was known for Bravery. I still don't know why I wasn't in S instead of A." I said.

"My dorm definitely was the worst. Seriously, who was the brilliant person that thought L dorm should only have students who are pure-bloods and believes in blood-purity?" he asked.

"I remember someone's dad 'visiting' a DADA class and bloating about how his ancestor created the L dorm." I said as I raised my eyebrow.

"Don't even. As far as I know, my ancestors were all stupid people believing blood-purity. And none of them found a school." He said.

"I don't understand anything anymore." Mo said.

"You're not supposed to know about our world. Only muggles that are supposed to know are if they're directly related to a wizard." I said.

"So, you have to be blood related?" Mo asked.

"Not exactly." I replied. "I don't know how to explain…"

"I do. Scott's her cousin, but their parents are stepsiblings. Her grandfather never told her grandmother that he and Livy's dad were wizards. Therefore, they never knew and always thought Livy's dad was at a boarding school, not Salem. And it was kept a secret to this day." Jake said.

"How the hell- you know what, never mind. There's a perfect explanation how you know my family better than I do, and I'll figure it out later." I said.

"So what do you work as?" Scott asked Jake changing the subject.

"I work in the Department of Mysteries at the American Ministry of Magic." He replied.

"What?" Mo asked.

"Confidential research." He replied.

"Do you do anything for magic things Olivia?" Mo asked.

"I'm an auror." I shrugged.

"A what?" Scott asked.

"It's like a police for wizards." I answered.


	4. The Truth Comes Out

**Olivia**

"Kailyn! Jaqueline! Get down here!" I shouted up the stairs.

"Yes mom?" Jaqueline asked as they came down.

"They're identical." Jake said.

"No duh! We're identical twins!" Kailyn exclaimed. She definitely takes after him.

"Kailyn Mia!" I scolded.

"Sorry mom." She said.

"It's your fault. She takes after you in personality." I grumbled to Jake.

"Sorry," he said mock surrendering.

"Who's he?" Kailyn asked.

"Your dad." I replied.

"Can you prove it?" Jaqueline asked.

"Yeah, Olivia, can you?" Jake asked.

I glared at him before grabbing my wand.

"Accio Jaqueline and Kailyn's birth certificates." I muttered.

Their birth certificates flew down.

"Does this prove anything?" I asked.

_CHILD'S NAME: JAQUELINE LUX TERRAINE_

_DATE OF BIRTH: APRIL 3, 2004 HOUR OF BIRTH: 7:59PM SEX: FEMALE_

_CITY, TOWN OR LOCATION OF BIRTH: PHOENIX, ARIZONA_

_MOTHER'S MAIDEN NAME: OLIVIA REBECCA WHITE_

_FATHER'S NAME: JAKE LUCAS TERRAINE_

_._

_CHILD'S NAME: KAILYN MIA TERRAINE_

_DATE OF BIRTH: APRIL 3, 2004 HOUR OF BIRTH: 8:07 PM SEX: FEMALE_

_CITYY, TOWN OR LOCATION OF BIRTH: PHOENIX, ARIZONA_

_MOTHER'S MAIDEN NAME: OLIVIA REBECCA WHITE_

_FATHER'S NAME: JAKE LUCAS TERRAINE_

"You said our birth certificates were lost." Kailyn said accusingly.

"If I didn't you would have torn the whole house apart. I don't want Ginger having to clean it."

"You have a maid?" Mo asked.

"No," I said.

"You still have Ginger?" Jake asked.

"She didn't want to be freed." I shrugged.

"Freed? Have?" Mo asked before fainting.

"She'll be fine." Scott and I said.

"You two, go upstairs and start packing." I said.

"Wait, you said we didn't have to pack until next week." Jaqueline said.

"Go." I said.

When the twins were out of sight, Jake asked, "How come you never told me?"

The question I've been dreading for years.

"What do you think? Your dad already hated me enough." I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"He hated your beliefs. He hated me too if you think about it that way. It took mom everything to stop him from disowning me. Didn't work, but she tried." He said.

"He disowned you?" I asked.

He nodded.

I gave him a 'wait a sec' signal before shouting, "Kailyn Mia Terraine! I know you're eavesdropping! Get upstairs now!"

"How the hell do you sense that?" Scott asked.

"She's my daughter. Not that hard." I said.

"Wish I could do that with Brie." Mo mumbled before realizing, "Scott, school ends in five minutes."

"See you later Olivia, nice to meet you!" Scott said before he and Mo rushed out.

"Brie's their daughter?" Jake guessed.

"Oh yeah. She's also ADHD. Very hyper." I said.


	5. The Move

**Olivia**

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Jaqueline said.

"I'm gonna miss Josh and Logan." Kay said.

"I had a fight with Logan. I'm only gonna miss Josh." Jaq said.

"What did you two fight about this time?" I sighed.

"Moving." She replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, fireplace. 3112 Sterling Place, Brooklyn." I said. "You know what, it'd be easier to apparate."

They rolled their eyes before grabbing their suitcases and one of my hands each. I turned on spot and arrived right in front of Jake's house.

"You promise to be good?" I asked.

"How long are you gone?" Kailyn asked.

"I'll be back for Christmas." I replied. "And then you're moving with me."

"We're gonna miss you." Jaqueline said.

"I'm gonna miss you too." I said.

I rang the doorbell and a house-elf appeared.

"Intruders!" the elf started shouting.

"Ow! They're not intruders Pip!" Jake exclaimed rushing to the door.

"Sorry about that. He's been in the family for generations and won't shut up." He said.

"Have you tried being nice to it? Ginger's only nice if the master/mistress is nice." Kailyn said.

"Don't ask." I said. "Girls, you promise to be good, right?"

"We're not five, mom." Kailyn said.

"We'll be the perfect little daughters you can wish for." Jaqueline said with fake excitement.

"Good luck." I said to Jake.


	6. Back in the Day

September 1. I don't know whether to be happy or not.

"You'll be fine. We don't have to teach until Monday anyways." Neville said sitting down across from me.

"I don't know. Maybe I should've just stuck being an auror." I said.

"We're on the same page then. I used to be an auror. I quit 9 years ago and started teaching. Far more easier." He said. "But every one of the Professors other than you and whoever the new DADA teacher is this time, were my Professors when I went here and you can tell how awkward it must be."

"I can guess." I chuckled.

"So what kind of teaching style are you going for?" he asked.

"Practical. I hated lectures. Oh god, history was the worst of course." I said.

"Potions was the worst for me. But then again, my boggart was Professor Snape who was our potions teacher at the time." He said shaking his head slightly.

"Snape… It sounds familiar… Was he a first year Slytherin in 1971 by any chance?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure. Why?" he asked.

"My mom, she went to school here. She was a fifth year Ravenclaw by then." I answered.

"I think my parents knew your parents then." He said.

"That's kinda creepy." I said.

"You'll find that the most normal thing about here as the year goes on." He said.

Now, I'm worried.


	7. Old Memories

There are so many memories of Salem… I wish I could just go back one last time.

Flashbacks:

"Jake. Jake Terraine." The blonde boy introduced himself.

"I'm Olivia." I smiled.

I never knew how grey someone's eyes could be; when at the same time is pure blue.

"You're definitely a pureblood." He said after a moment.

"Your point? I don't care about blood purity." I said matter-of-factly.

"Blood traitor." He said. I could hear the disgust in his voice, but he made it seem like he was saying it innocently.

"Why does it matter?" I asked.

End of Flashback.

Flashback:

As I set the pen down after writing down my preferences, I waited with the rest of the first years.

A moment later, a teacher came out, lining us up by dorm. I knew I was in A dorm, considering I was in the second line, but what surprised me was that Jake was in the L dorm.

The dorm my dad was in…

The dorm for only those purebloods who believe in blood purity…

So why was he friends with me then?

End of Flashback.

Flashback:

"So what would your parents do then?" I asked.

"Probably disown me." He replied.

End of Flashback.

Flashback:

"How'd we end up this way?" I asked, my head on his shoulder.

"Mhmm. You just couldn't help but fall for the Terraine charm." He teased.

"In your dreams." I said. "If I remember correctly, _you're_ the one who asked _me _out."

He laughed. My favorite sound of them all.

End of Flashback.


	8. Muggle Magic

To say the least, the sorting was completely unexpected. At Salem, we took a 'quiz' (We had a quill that when you touch it, it can see through your personality and puts down your answers for you, which figures out your dorms) here you had a… hat…

The dinner went by slowly. I just sat there, wondering how the twins were doing with Jake.

The Muggle Studies lesson a week after wasn't that fun.

"I'm Professor White and I will be your teacher for the rest of your study here." I said. "I know your previous teacher mostly stuck with notes, but I hated taking notes. Most of our lessons will be practical, and since you already learned almost everything, most of the class will be spent experimenting with Muggle's idea of fun."

To say the least, it was filled with questions. The next day wasn't better.

"So this is a muggle's idea of magic." I said, holding up a deck of cards.

"What do you do with them?" Hannah asked. She was definitely my favourite in the seventh year class. I know, I'm not supposed to pick favourites, but I can't help it! She's quiet, but she still asks questions and answers, and she's interested in the subject.

"Pick a card and show it to the class, and I'm not skilled in legilimency." I said, as the class grew confused.

Hannah did as I told her to. And I covered my eyes.

"Now, put the card back into the middle of the deck." I instructed.

I thought of how… he… taught me this trick.

Get it together Olivia. He's gone, and never will be back. You never loved him, just thought you did. You're meant for Jake. Don't think about _him_.

I picked up a card, holding it up for everyone.

"Was this your card?" I asked.

"Yes," Hannah replied.

"And this is one of many tricks muggles call magic." I said, while at the same time laying out the cards for them to see.


	9. Trouble

**Teddy**

"Mr. Lupin, is there something you'd like to say to the whole class?" Professor White asked.

"No ma'am." I replied.

"Class dismissed. I want two scrolls on the difference between the common transportation of wizards and common transportation of Muggles. And Mr. Lupin, do not make it so there's two sentences on each scroll." She said. I grinned at her before leaving the class with everyone else. She's more fun than Professor Jems at least.

"What in the name of Merlin was that for?" Ian asked, catching up to me to walk to Potions.

"What? It's not like I did something wrong." I shrugged.

"You call that nothing wrong?" he asked, his eyes widening.

It was just an uncontrolled mutter on the lesson! What's so wrong about that?

* * *

**Short.**

**I just wanted to reply to reviews quickly.**

**To PeacePinkSeddie, ScohiniLover, thank you guys so much!**

**To Yemi Hikari, I totally get what you're saying. I'm honestly trying not to, and I'm really bad at description, so really sorry about that... As for the birth certificate, Olivia only told her daughters they were lost, she knew where they were all along. As for Scott being her step-cousin, that part is actually explained later on. And as for the school, I just accidentally mixed them up. Olivia dropped out of Mesa and as for Olivia and Hermione not seeing each other since grade 5, they knew each other through summers, but never went to school together. As for Jake/Olivia/Wen, Jake and Olivia broke up because of a misunderstanding that led to a fight, but neither has really gotten over each other. As for self-insertion, I never really saw it that way, since I'm almost the complete opposite from the character, but I see where you're coming from. Usually, I try to mix up the characters and then ask my friends who would work best and change the plot as necessary but... And this story won't revolve around Olivia. The first chapters were only like that to use as a kind of a backstory. It's going to be revolving around Louis, Molly II and 5 OCs.**


	10. Christmas

**Jaqueline**

"Dad, when's mom getting here?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. She should've been here by now…" he trailed off.

There was a quick knock.

"I'll get it." Kailyn said getting up.

Dad and I followed. There's been a lot of visitors and none of them mom. Someone needs to hold Kay back.

"Merry Christmas." Mom said as Kay opened the door. "Sorry I'm late. We've had a bit of a trouble with arrangements for the holidays."

"We thought you weren't coming home." I said hugging her.

"Sweetheart, I'll be here, no matter what. You know that." She said hugging me back.

"You must be frozen!" Kailyn exclaimed.

Mom shook her head with a smile before hugging her.

Kailyn pushed her a bit into dad's arms.

"Look Kay, they're under the mistletoe." I grinned.

"Christmas tradition." Kailyn said with a slight smirk.

For most children, they'd be disgusted if their parents were under the mistletoe. But in fairness, we grew up with just mom.

They smiled before Kailyn and I covered our eyes to give them a moment.

"You two are the strangest daughters ever." Mom said.

"That's so mean!" I exclaimed uncovering my eyes.


	11. Passed by in a Flash

**Jaqueline**

Christmas passed by in a flash.

"I have to go back. Students come back in two days." Mom said.

"We're gonna miss you." Kay said.

She smiled. "You'll be in England before long."

"You sure you have to go?" I asked.

"Who else is going to teach Muggle Studies? No, let me rephrase that. Who else is going to do science experiments with the seventh years to show the difference between wizards and muggles?" mom said.

"You're making me want to take Muggle Studies now!" Kailyn whined.

Mom smiled. "You should."

She picked up her bags, getting ready to apparate.

"Bye mom," I smiled, giving her a hug.

"Bye," Kay said.

She smiled softly, "Only six more months."

"Come on dad, aren't you going to say your goodbyes?" I teased, poking dad.

He chuckled, but gave mom a quick kiss.

"Have fun," he said, with a small smile.

"I'm going to miss you all." She sighed.

"Go, mom. Don't worry about us." I said.


	12. Summer Happiness

**Jaqueline**

"You ready yet?" Kay asked, for what seemed like the fifth time in the past ten minutes.

"Yes, Kay," I said, slowly as if I was talking to a two-year-old.

"Come on you two." Dad said.

"Dad, where are we exactly going?" I asked.

"Your grandmother's old house." He replied.

_Two months later…_

"Ready?" dad asked.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To get your school stuff." Mom said.

"And where is that?" Kailyn asked raising one eyebrow.

"Diagon Alley." Mom answered.


	13. First Year

**James**

"Firs' years Neville." Hagrid said.

"Thanks Hagrid." Uncle Neville said.

"Follow me!" he said cheerfully. He led us through the corridors, just stopping in front of a door.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Longbottom. I need you all to line up in a single file. The start-of-term banquet will begin soon, but you will need to be sorted into houses first. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house's dormitory and spend free time in the house common room.

"There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house is unique in its own way. During your time here, you will earn points for your house or lose points for them. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will earn the House Cup.

"The sorting ceremony will happen in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school." He finished.

Few ghosts flew around.

"First years! I hope you are in Gryffindor." A ghost said.

"Or Hufflepuff!" Another ghost said.

"I hope to see you in Ravenclaw!" Another said.

"You three, OUT!" Professor Longbottom exclaimed.

Someone poked her head out the door.

"Neville, they're ready for the first years." She said with a smile.

We followed Professor Longbottom into the Great Hall where a hat was placed on a stool. Once we were all inside, the hat broke into a song. I don't even know what it said.

"When I call your name, step up, and put the hat on." He said.

"Anderson, Gabby"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

It kept going on, and I started listening when my name was called.

"Potter, James"

There were few whispers around but I ignored it as I walked up.

"Hmm, a Potter. Yes, your parents were in Gryffindor…"

Without a second thought, I heard the hat call, "Gryffindor!"

I took the hat off and walked over to the Gryffindor table, slightly shaking. I sat by a waiting Dominique, watching the rest of the ceremony.

The next three all made Slytherin.

"Terraine, Jaqueline."

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

Jaqueline looked like the professor that came out to fetch Professor Longbottom. The same hair and the same nose. The next girl must have been her twin, because I swear they look exactly alike.

"Terraine, Kailyn."

"RAVENCLAW!"

I know from my dad that there were twins in his year and they were in different houses. Weirdly, they were each in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw…

It kept going on.

"Weasley, Fred"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Fred walked up smirking. He sat next to me sighing.

"Now, we just have to wait for Molly and Louis.

"Weasley, Louis"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Louis looked quite shocked. I don't understand why he thought he wouldn't be in Gryffindor. I mean, Uncle Bill was, and both Victoire and Dominique are.

"Now will you stop saying you're going to be the odd one out?" I asked.

"I can't believe I made Gryffindor. I swear, I thought I'd be in Hufflepuff." Louis said.

"Shush you two. Molly's next." Fred said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

"And the Potter-Weasley tradition is saved for yet another year." Fred said.

"I have to deal with you three at home and here now, I wish I was in Ravenclaw like mum." Molly grumbled. "Stupid hat, saying 'another Weasley,' what if I am one? I get sorted here just because of it? That is so unfair!"

"I think you belong here truly 'cuz. You were the one who saved Lily last month after all." I said.

"Because the two idiots she has for brothers are reckless!" she exclaimed.

"You sound like Aunt Hermione right now." Fred said.

Professor McGonagall got to her feet.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! We hope you enjoy this banquet!" she said before sitting back down.

"Hi, I'm Molly." Molly said to the girl I recognized as Jaqueline.

"Jaqueline." She replied. I noted she has an American accent.

"You're from America aren't you?" Fred asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"What brings you here? I thought there were schools around there too." He said.

"Don't be rude!" Molly scolded.

"It's fine. My parents got new jobs in here in Europe, so, here I am." She explained.

"Oh, well, I'm James and this is Fred." I said.

"Careful of those two. They're the biggest trouble makers." Molly said.

"Wow cuz, I'm hurt!" I said faking hurt.

"Congrats you four! You made Gryffindor! And Louis! I told you not to worry, didn't I?" VIctoire said walking over with Teddy.

"Now we just need the other six Potter-Weasleys. It's too bad I can't see them get sorted." Teddy said.

"You two are here for a reason. Spit it out." Fred said.

"Oh Freddie, are you sure you're related to Uncle George? You sound more like Aunt Hermione." Teddy teased.

"Git." Fred said.

"That's not nice." Victoire said.

"Anyways, I'm the Prefect in charge of getting you first years to bed. Find me once we're released." Teddy said.

Professor McGonagall rose to her feet again.

"Now that the feast is done, just a reminder that the forest in the grounds is forbidden," she said with a glance towards Teddy who was grinning, "there will be no magic in the corridors.

"Also, for second years and up interested in Quidditch, please contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, let us sing the school song before going up to bed."

Everyone started singing different tunes. Once it was over, all of us Gryffindor first years followed Teddy out the Great Hall.

"Hey you lot. I'm Teddy Lupin. I'm your seventh year prefect and if you have any questions, well, I hope you don't." He said cheerfully.

"If you have any questions, find a prefect that's not him. That's the answer." Victoire said walking past.

"That was mean Weasley!" he exclaimed.

"Supposed to be!" she called without turning back.

"That would be Victoire Weasley, fifth year prefect. You do not want to get in her way. No offense Louis, but your sister really is scary." He said before muttering something about angry veelas.

We followed him through many different doorways, corridors and staircases.

"And here we are. _Mai deux._" He said and the portrait hole opened.

"Here we are, the Gryffindor common room. There's a new password almost everyday so try to remember it once you get it. The dorms are up the stairs. Girls on that side, boys on the other." He said pointing to the doors.

Everyone started relaxing everywhere in the common room. Jaqueline and Molly took a corner talking about who knows what. I just hope Jaqueline survives Molly.

"So Ted, what's your intentions for this year?" I asked.

"Keeping an eye on you. Aunt Ginny's paying me to keep you out of trouble. I can't believe she didn't think about me being in trouble." He grinned.

"I can't believe mum expects you to keep an eye on me. Didn't she think of the possibility of being in different house?" I said.

"Of course she did! She also has Professor Longbottom keeping an eye on you." He said.

"This is why I love my parents. They'll find it strange if I don't get in trouble by this month." Fred said.

"And that's a good thing?" Victoire asked suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Where's Dom?" I asked.

"Snogging her boyfriend senseless." She answered.

"Gross, I do not need a mental image of my sister snogging someone!" Louis exclaimed.

"At least you didn't see it." Victoire said with a grim expression.


	14. Getting to Know a Weasley

**Jaqueline**

"So you never knew about your dad then? That's so sad." Molly said.

"I guess… So what's your family like?" I asked.

"It's loud. My grandfather works as head of Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur works for Gringotts, Uncle Charlie's in Romania working with dragons, my dad works right under the minister of magic, my mum works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, Uncle George owns Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Aunt Angelina helps him with that, Aunt Ginny used to be a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies but she retired when she became pregnant with James and she writes for the Prophet now, Uncle Harry's the head of the auror office and Uncle Ron works under him as an auror, which must be awkward since they're best friends, Aunt Hermione works in the Department of Magical Law Enforcements." She said.

"Big family. I wish my family were that big. Both my mom and dad are only child and neither of them have cousins." I said. "Well, not really. My mom has a step-cousin, but that's about it…"

"For some reason, a lot of my family who was married into the family was an only child. Aunt Angelina, mum, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Harry. I guess that just says Aunt Fleur's the only one with a sibling." She said laughing a bit.

"That's just strange." I said.

"It's sometimes sad to have a big family. I can't stand Fred and James at all." She said.

I let out a chuckle.

"What? It's true! But I wish I had a small family." She said.

"It's not all that good. Like, it's just mom, Kailyn, dad and I in our family. All our only living relatives are Muggles and only one of them know about magic." I said.

All of a sudden, there was a sound of explosion, and most stuff getting strewn all over.

"Teddy! I thought I told you no pranks in the common room!" Professor Longbottom exclaimed when he saw the mess.

"Sorry Unc- I mean, Professor Longbottom." Teddy grinned. Looks like they know each other.

"Five points from Gryffindor. This better not be another year we lose to Slytherin because of your pranks." Professor said.

"Yes, professor." Teddy said. I could tell he wasn't telling the truth.


End file.
